


Zeros' Pureblood Vampire

by HaruhiandHikaru



Series: Vampire Love [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruhiandHikaru/pseuds/HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero was a quiet, silver haired boy. The first time Kaname had seen the child Zero had attacked him. This is a story that I have written a long time ago but never got the nerve to post it. I just hope you like it and constructive criticism is welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters. All characters are owned by the author of the manga.

Zero was a quiet, silver haired boy.

The first time Kaname had seen the child, Zero had attacked him.

The first time Zero had seen the pureblood named Kaname Kuran, he had hated him.

Meanwhile, Kaname had known they were meant for each other from the first time they had met.

Zero was still traumatized because a female pureblood vampire had murdered his family and tried to turn him and had taken his twin brother.

As the four years since they had met had passed by, Zero still disliked Kaname.

It was starting to get more and more uncomfortable to be around him.

Not because he was a vampire, but because he felt all hot and got a tingly felling in his lower region whenever he was around the man.

Kaname knew this- of course- and was very pleased about it.

It just confirmed that the invisible bond between them was that much stronger.

Unbeknownst to Zero, Kaname also got highly aroused when he was around the boy named Zero.

He just couldn't help but think of being in bed with Zero.

Having him squirming and crying out in passion underneath him.

Thinking about what he could do to him had Kaname growing hard with anticipation to the point of pain.

This is why they are now in a highly intimate situation now.

Zero was with Yuki on their monthly inspection of the night and day class dorms when, suddenly, a hand reaches out of the darkness of one of the rooms and pulls him into a dimly lit bedroom.

Zero looks up at the person who had done the deed, ready to give them his soul- chilling glare and stared into the eyes of none other than Kaname Kuran.

Pureblood vampire and star character of his wet dreams.

Zeros' eyes traveled up Kanames' bare chest and over his beautiful, pale face.

He then realized where he was.

  **'Kaname has pulled me into his room!'**

Zero screamed in his head while what came out of his mouth was  _"Kaname! Take your filthy hands off me right now!"_ Zero said through gritted teeth.

He had started to get hard, no doubt from having Kaname so close.

" _Now why would I want to do something like that? I find that I'm quite comfortable with the position that I'm in right now."_

Kaname replied.

He could feel the evidence of Zeros' arousal from the close proximity. 

**'Yes. Why would I want to do that?'** He asked himself. 

**'I have him right where I want him, and I'm getting hard too.'**

" _Because if you don't, you'll regret it."_

Zero said to him, desperate to get away before the pureblood noticed the rather large tent in his pants.

He wasn't wearing any underwear.

But alas, he had no luck at all that day.

Just then Kaname moved closer and pushed his hips against Zeros' hard- on.

Zero expected Kaname to feel his erect penis, but what he didn't expect was to feel Kanames' own hard member pressing up against him.

Zero gasped and looked down between him and his fantasy come true.

Kaname was only wearing a pair of small boxer- briefs that formed to his narrow hips and out of the top of the waistband; he could see the tip of Kanames' straining, leaking member. 

**'Man.'**  

He thought. 

**'This guy is huge!'**

Kaname knew instinctively what the shorter boy was thinking and chuckled at the expression on Zeros' face.

He also didn't miss noticing Zeros' erection either.

Zero realized he was staring at Kaname and blushed.

Just then, he felt Kaname brush his hand over Zeros' straining penis. 

**'Oh no! I can't believe Kaname is aroused by me and is touching me!'**

Zero thought.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the GOOD stuff in this chapter.
> 
> Hope you like it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the GOOD stuff in this chapter.
> 
> Hope you like it!!!

Zero looked up quickly and moaned lightly at the feeling of Kaname rubbing him through his school trousers.

He felt his mouth drop open when he gasped, then Kaname was kissing him, his tongue forcing its way into the moist cavern of his mouth.

Kaname groaned at the taste of Zero.

All spice and man with just a little hint of mint toothpaste.

He coaxed Zeros' tongue to play.

They dueled.

Kaname won and plunged his tongue into Zeros' mouth in an imitation of what he would be doing to the boy a little later.

Zero felt himself grow bigger and harder in his constricting pants and wanted nothing but to get out of his clothes.

Kaname realized this and he helped undress him. 

**'God. He's hot. I wonder how he will look when he cums.'**  

Thought Kaname to himself.

As Zeros' pants came off, Kaname was pleased at the sight of nothing but bare skin. 

**'Oh ho! So he goes commando in his uniform.'**

Kaname thought. 

**'This is a big surprise.'**

Zero felt that it was unfair that he was completely naked and Kaname got to keep on his underwear.

He dropped to his knees in front of Kaname and proceeded to pull off his boxer- briefs.

Kaname was surprised Zero would do something so bold and was more so when, after his underwear was off, Zero took hold of Kanames' member and began to pump up and down the shaft and fondle his sack.

Then Zero put it into his hot, wet mouth.

He began sucking and licking Kanames' huge member.

Then he took it all the way down his throat.

Kaname moaned because he was enjoying himself immensely.

Zero groaned at the taste of Kaname.

He was huge but he managed to fit it all in his mouth.

Kaname was panting and moaning in time with the rhythm or Zero sucking.

Kaname felt himself about to cum and pulled away.

Zero looked up and pouted at the loss.

Kaname just said  _"Not yet. I want to cum inside you."_

Zero got up off his knees and went to the bed.

It was Kanames' turn to lick and suck on Zeros' member.

After Zero came and Kaname drank all of his seed, Kaname took the lube he had bought and applied some to his raging erection and in and around Zeros' hind opening.

Kaname paused and asked  _"Do you want me to fuck you now?"_

_"Yes!"_

Zero cried,  _"I want it now! Put it in me now!"_

Zero shouted.

Kaname started to enter Zero slowly.

He knew Zero was a virgin and hadn't done this kind of thing before so he stopped at intervals to let Zeros' muscles stretch and adjust to his size.

When he finally got all the way in he asked Zero, 

_"Are you all right? Just tell me when to move and I will."_

**'Gods he is sooo tight and hot!'** Kaname thought.

When Zero whimpered and gave a little thrust of his hips, Kaname took that as a sign that he should start to move.

He started out slowly, taking it easy on Zeros' opening at first, but then Zeros' moans started to grow in volume until they were screams and then Zero did the most unexpected thing.

" _A- ahhh! Ka- Kan- Kaname! More! Harder! Faster! Please Kaname! I want more!"_

Kaname obliged because he could feel his release coming.

Then both of their visions went white and Kaname spent himself deep inside Zero.

Kaname pulled out of Zero and fell down on the bed beside him, panting.

Zero rolled toward him and laid his head on Kanames' chest and promptly went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again...
> 
> This chapter isn't very long but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Still more to come in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter Three: The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. 
> 
> Really want to write more, but don't have enough votes on my pole on fanfiction.net.
> 
> If anyone who reads this wants to go and vote on my poll there, It's the same author name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. 
> 
> Really want to write more, but don't have enough votes on my pole on fanfiction.net.
> 
> If anyone who reads this wants to go and vote on my poll there, It's the same author name.

Kaname looked down at the top of Zeros' head and smiled.

As he drifted off to sleep as well he whispered... 

_"I love you Zero, and know just this one thing. I'm your very own pureblood vampire."_

Then he went to sleep.

The next morning when he woke up, Zero was gone and in his place was a note.

It said,

_I love my pureblood vampire too_

_\- Z.K._

Kaname smiled and got up to get ready for school.

That day marked the first of many little trysts that the couple had.

And when it came time that Zero finally completed his turning, Kaname was there with him and gave him his blood.

They lived and fought together for centuries more.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Sorry it was so short.
> 
> Again...
> 
> This is my first fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> I know that it wasn't very long or well written out, but it is one of the first fanfictions that I have ever written. EVER!!! 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I really enjoyed writing it.


End file.
